Dark Secrets
by Jaiden Lee Malfoy
Summary: Ron Weasley has a dark secret that nobady can know about, the only problem is... Is that his girlfiend, Jaiden Spencer found out. And now he had to keep her from talking, no mater what. He went from kind and sweet to her worst nightmare over night...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaidrie**

**Chapter One**

**The night was clear and warm under the twinkling starts. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves on branches. The moon shone big and bright as it's rays found its way to earth, it's rays landed on a girl wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**This girl's name was Jaiden Spencer. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl, everything seemed to be going right, she was second in her class, and her boyfriend was terrific so, sweet, and kind, she couldn't be happier.**

**She was walking along the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. The giant squid surfaced a little ways out from shore, making Jaiden pause for a moment. The splash was loud against the silent night.**

**Voices sounded from a patch of trees to her right. Curious, she inched closer. Keeping her 5'2" frame to the shadows she inched closer. The voices became clearer, her sapphire blue eyes already accustomed to the darkness, could just make out three figures standing in the center of the patch of trees. One was crouching down, while the other two were standing shoulder to shoulder looking down upon the crouching figure.**

**As Jaiden got nearer the voices became clearer. One of the voices sounded familiar to her, while the other gave her visible shivers.**

" **What should we do with him My Lord? " The more familiar one asked the other.**

" **I am thinking… " Came the high and cold reply.**

**They were silent for a moment then the cold voice spoke again.**

" **As I was saying you were over heard by me faithful servant here passing valuable information to the muggle loving fool Dumbledore, " The cold voice accused the crouching man.**

" **B-but M-my Lord, " The man on the ground stuttered, " I-its not t-true, h-he is l-lying, "**

" **Your stuttering tsk, tsk, tsk, " The cold voice mocked, "I think that it is you who are lying, "**

" **N-no I'm n-not, " The third man stuttered again, " I s-swear My L-lord I-I'm not, "**

" **Crucio! " The man with the cold voice hissed pointing his wand to the man on the ground.**

**The man screamed horrible, making the patch of trees echo with the terribly wound. Jaiden flinched at the pain in his voice.**

" **Do not swear to Lord Voldemort, " The cold voice said dangerously.**

**Jaiden let out a soft gasp. Realizing that the sound came from her, her hands flew to her mouth.**

**Voldemort however did hear it, gazing around him; he whispered something to the man standing next to him. The second man nodded and searched the outer edge.**

**Jaiden sank back if possible farther into the shadows, as he came closer. Backing up she stepped on a fallen twig, which cracked like a gunshot. The man jerked at the sound, turning in that direction and started right towards her.**

**Jaiden stood turningthen booked it, the man saw her and gave way chase. She ran as fast as she could, she heard the pounding footsteps behind her as the man quickly caught her, catching her around the waist and both tumbled to the ground.**

**The man turned her around to face him and in this gesture, Jaiden finally saw his face.**

" **No! " She shrieked, " How could you, "**

" **How could I what? " Ron Weasley asked with malice in his husky voice.**

" **I trusted you! " Jaiden yelled hurt poured through every word.**

" **Never trust guys you don't know very well, " Ron said maliciously.**

**Dragging her to her feet, Ron grinned at her with his left arm he began to pull her towards the patch of woods. Jaiden looked down at his wrist and saw the dark mark burned into his skin, with a cry she started to struggle, that not only got her a tighter grip but also a slap to the face.**

**A few minutes later they were standing before Lord Voldemort.**

" **Well, well, well what do we have here? " Voldemort asked.**

" **A little eavesdropper, " Ron replied.**

" **We can't have that now can we, " Voldemort said in a mocking voice.**

" **No we can't, " Ron said.**

**Jaiden glared at the tow of them, causing Voldemort to let out a high cold pitch laugh. Lifting a long pale hand her grabbed her chin roughly and lifted her head up so she was staring into his face. Jaiden tried to jerk her head from his grasp, but he held fast.**

" **Oh feisty, " Voldemort observed**

" **Let go of me, " Jaiden snarled, ripping her head from his grasp.**

**Jaiden jerked her arm from Ron's firm grasp, and tired to run but she only got a few steps when Ron grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. Jaiden slammed against his chest with her back, she felt his arm encircle her chest, while his other hand found her throat, His face next to hers, his lips next to her ear.**

" **Never… " Ron whispered dangerously in her ear, " Do that again, "**

" **I don't think she will, " Voldemort said, " If she knows what's good for her, "**

" **Go to hell, " Jaiden whispered, she felt his hand tighten on her throat.**

" **Now as I was saying to Mr. Thomas, " Voldemort said turning his attention back to the man on the ground, " I do not tolerate traitors, "**

" **I-I'm not a t-traitor, " Dean Thomas said.**

" **Liar, " Voldemort hissed, " I am through dealing with you, "**

" **What should we do with him now? " Ron asked roughly keeping a firm grasp on Jaiden.**

" **I have and idea… " Voldemort said aiming his want at Dean again, " Avada Kedavra, "**

**Jaiden screamed as Dean Thomas fell to the ground dead, and struggled against Ron. Ron's hand covered her mouth to stifle the scream while his hand stayed on her throat.**

" **Be still and be quiet, " Ron said dangerously.**

" **Well that's been taken care of, " Voldemort said.**

" **Want me to take care of the body? " Ron asked Voldemort.**

" **That won't be necessary, I'll deal with that, " Voldemort replied, " I want you to take her back to the castle, do anything you have to, to keep her from talking, " **

" **This'll be fun, right sweetie, " Ron said with malice.**

**Jaiden tried to say something but his hand muffled it. Ron grinned and bid his master good night, and began to walk towards the castle keeping Jaiden in front of him at all times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

**Chapter Two**

**Minutes later, they reached the Entrance Hall steps. Ron pushed Jaiden up the stairs in front of him, her foot slipped on the step making her fall. Jaiden felt his hand grab her hair and pull her up to her feet, and drag her through the door.**

**A few minutes later they were outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Jaiden felt herself get slammed up against the wall his hands gripped her shoulders.**

" **Now remember you heard nothing and you saw nothing, " Ron whispered, " Do you hear me? "**

**Jaiden glared at him, not answering.**

" **Do you hear me? " Ron said raising his voice a little.**

**Again Jaiden didn't answer, making Ron growl in anger, slamming his hand against the wall inches from her face out of frustration.**

" **Jaiden I am not going ask you again, " Ron told her, " Do you hear me, "**

" **Yes, " She finally answered in a whispered.**

" **Good girl, " Ron said satisfied, " Now we are going in there and act like the cute couple we are, "**

**Ron kissed her roughly on the lips, and took her wrist and pulled her into the common room, after giving the Fat Lady the password.**

" **Where have you two been? " Harry asked suspiciously when he saw them enter.**

" **Just went for a walk, " Ron said answering.**

" **Are you sure about that? " Harry asked.**

" **Quiet sure… right Jaiden, " Ron said pointedly.**

" **We w-were, " Jaiden said stuttering slightly.**

" **Okay, okay, " Harry relented.**

" **Well we are gong to bed that walk was exhausting, I am just going to walk Jaiden to her dorm then retire to mine, " Ron said, " Come on Jade, "**

**Jaiden obeyed letting her self be guided out of the common room and to the Heads Common Room, where Jaiden roomed as Head Girl. Stopping at the portrait, Jaiden tried to continue inside, but Ron stopped her by grabbing her arm.**

" **You weren't going inside without saying goodnight where you? " Ron asked.**

" **Of course not, " Jaiden answered, managing a smile.**

" **That's what I thought, " Ron said.**

**Jaiden closed her eyes as he kissed her, wincing inside. Turning she said the password to the portrait of a lion and snake. The portrait swung open, and Jaiden entered, the door closed with a snap making her jump.**

" **What are you so afraid of Spencer? " A drawling voiced asked from the couch near the fire, next to the wall of the common room.**

" **That is none of your business Malfoy, " Jaiden snapped.**

" **Oh touchy, " Malfoy cackled, " So tell me, what crawled up your arse and died huh? "**

" **Malfoy stay out of my business, " Jaiden said again.**

" **Fine, " Malfoy snapped, " I was only trying to be nice, "**

" **You nice. Ha! " Jaiden said with a laugh, " That's a good one, "**

" **Yes I thought so, " He said with a smirk.**

" **Your impossible! " She said loudly and with that she turned on her heal and went to her portrait said the password and went in closing the door with a slam.**

**In her room Jaiden flung herself on her bed and started to cry.**

" **How could everything get so screwed up in a single night? " Jaiden thought as she cried herself to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Three 

**Beep, beep, beep.**

**Jaiden groaned as her charmed alarm clock went off grumbling she threw off the covers and got up Patting to the bathroom, which she and Malfoy shared, to take her morning shower. Adjusting the temperature of the water, she discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower.**

**Some fifteen minutes later, Jaiden stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. Walking to the mirror she stood in front of it and begun to put on her make-up. She was so busy doing this she didn't hear the door open to Malfoy's room or the soft gasp the escaped his lips.**

**The next thing Jaiden knew, she felt a pair of soft hands gripped her shoulders gently and warm lips upon her neck. Turning she came to face a smooth muscular chest. As her eyes traveled upward, she found herself looking into the grayish blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.**

**Not realizing what was happening lips met in a soft passionate kiss, which lasted for a good ten seconds. Jaiden's eyes snapped open as she came to her senses; she pulled away and ran to her room leaving a bewildered Malfoy standing there.**

" **What the hell just happened, " She said to herself when she was safely inside of her room.**

**Shaking her head she finished getting ready. Walking into the common room she let out a sigh of relief, Malfoy wasn't there. Grabbing her bag she exited the Head's Dorm and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

**Entering the Great Hall, Jaiden walked over to the Gryffindor table, as she neared she saw Ron whose eyes were watching her. Taking her seat next to him, she felt him brag her wrist hard and pulled her toward him roughly.**

" **Did you say anything? " He asked whispering in her ear.**

" **N-no, " Jaiden stammered in reply.**

" **That's my girl, " Ron said.**

" **I am nobody's girl, " Jaiden muttered in a whisper.**

**Ron's hand went up and grabbed her hair and puller her closer and whispering in a dangerous voice.**

" **What was that? "**

" **I am nobody's girl, " She repeated.**

" **Wrong you are mine and only mine, anyone who tries to get between us you'll pay, you are understand my control, " Ron explained harshly.**

**Jaiden bit back tears at the pain on her head from his grip on her hair, but nodded anyway. She sighed inwardly with relief as he let her hair go.**

" **That's my girl, " Ron said, then got up and walked out.**

**Jaiden then with tears streaming from her eyes she watched Ron strut from the hall keeping his eyes roaming the hall she saw him stop near the Great Hall doors and stare at one particular person. Jaiden followed his gaze he was looking right at Draco Malfoy with a deathly glare, as she was looking at Malfoy, she realized he was looking straight at her.**

**The morning classes were uneventful, and lunch came round Jaiden hurried into the Great Hall and took a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. She dished her plate and started to eat, she was in a good mood until…**

" **There you are, " Ron said coning up behind her, " I thought you had avoided me for a minute, " he put his hands on her shoulders.**

" **No I wasn't, " Jaiden told him in a small voice.**

" **Good, " He gave her shoulders a painful squeeze that made her wince, " I have a slight concern, "**

" **Y-you do? " Jaiden stammered slightly.**

" **Yes I do, " He gave her shoulders another painful squeeze.**

" **About what? " Jaiden asked.**

" **Why was Draco Malfoy staring at you this morning? " He asked moving his hands to her neck.**

" **H-he was? " She asked.**

" **Yes he was, " He said squeezing her neck, " And I don't like it, "**

" **I don't know anything about it, " Jaiden choked out.**

" **I truly hope so, " Ron told her maliciously clamping his hands tighter, " Because if there is anything going on between you two, I'll have to do something about it and it ain't gonna be pretty, "**

" **I s-swear t-there i-isn't, " Jaiden managed to say, for she was close to blacking out from the lack of oxygen.**

" **Good, " He said as he let go and walked off.**

**As soon ash she felt him let go, Jaiden gasped for air. Taking a few deep breaths, which ended in a coughing fit, she regained her oxygen. Reaching up, she felt her neck; it was getting tender she knew bruises were starting to form.**

" **Great, " Jaiden muttered, " Why is he doing this to me? "**

**Jaiden pushed back her chair and stormed out of the Great Hall. Just as she was outside the doors she became aware of footsteps behind her, she was about to turn when a hand grabbed her arm, she flinched as that someone turned her around.**

" **Spencer what the hell is gong on with you, " Malfoy asked.**

" **Nothing! " Jaiden yelled.**

" **Right, I can see it, " Malfoy said.**

" **Sure you can, " Jaiden said, " How? "**

" **I can see it in your eyes, you're afraid, " Malfoy told her.**

" **R-really, " Jaiden stuttered.**

" **Yes really." Malfoy said sighing deeply, " Your afraid of someone, "**

" **No I'm not, " Jaiden lied.**

" **Jaiden I can see the bruises and they look new, " Malfoy said softly.**

" **Malfoy stay out of my life, " Jaiden said as she turned.**

" **I can't, " Malfoy said pulling her back.**

" **And why not? " She asked loudly, " Huh? Answer me that, "**

**And he did, pulling her closed and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away, Jaiden slapped him.**

" **Don't ever do that again, " Jaiden told him.**

" **Why not? " Malfoy asked sharply, " I know you felt something and don't you dare tell me you didn't, "**

**Jaiden opened her mouth to say she didn't but it got lost in her throat so she closed her mouth.**

" **I thought so, " Malfoy said.**

" **You don't know what's going on! " Jaiden cried.**

" **Then tell me! " Malfoy exclaimed.**

" **I can't! " She yelled and with that she took off toward her next class.**

**Jaiden made her way to her class, and sat in the far back corner, once there she got out her book and worked on an assignment. A few minutes later the bell sounded for lunch to end and classes to start.**

**The bell for the last class rang and Jaiden bolted for the Head's Common Room. She could see the portrait and was almost there… when someone blocked her path.**

" **I've been wondering where you've been, " Ron accused.**

" **I've been to class, " Jaiden told him, " I don't have to tell you what I do and where I go, you don't own me, " **

" **Wrong, " Ron said grabbing her wrist, " I do own you, "**

" **Leave me alone, " Jaiden said yanking her arm away.**

**Ron however grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the wall. Jaiden felt her back crack on the wall, her bag fell to the ground.**

" **Not going to happen sweetheart, " Ron said tightening his grip on her arm, leaning down he kissed her hard on the lips.**

**Jaiden bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to how in pain. Raising his other hand he hit her hard across the face.**

" **Don't ever do that again, " Ron told her dangerously.**

" **Go to hell, " Jaiden said through gritted teeth, the spat in his face.**

" **Now that wasn't very nice, " Ron said wiping his face off, " I think someone needs a lesson in manners. "**

**And with that he began to drag her away from the Head's Common Room, keeping her tight grip on her arm. **

" **W-where are you talking me? " Jaiden asked fearfully,**

" **Aw you don't want me to ruin the surprise now do you, " Ron cackled nastily.**

" **Let go of me! " Jaiden cried as they nearer to the Entrance Hall doors.**

" **No can do luv, " Ron said sweetly as he yanked her down the steps and to the Whomping Willow. When they had reached the violent tree, Ron touched the knot, and forced her to the Shrieking Shack where nobody can hear her scream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Four 

**Just as they got into the room, Ron threw her to the ground. Jaiden hit hard on the wooden floor.**

" **Aww did that hurt? " He asked.**

" **Yes as a matter of fact it did, " Jaiden told him loudly.**

" **Good, "**

**She saw him walk forward and stop at her feet; Jaiden scooted back away from him trying to put as much distance between her and Ron as possible.**

" **Where do you think your doing? " Ron asked bending down and grabbing her ankle.**

" **To get away from you, " Jaiden replied kicking at him.**

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you, " Ron said.**

" **Well you not me now are you, " Jaiden said getting out of his grasp, crawling to the wall, and climbing up standing on shaky knees.**

" **I guess I'm not, " Ron said walking towards her and stopped in front of her, his eyes bored into hers.**

" **What a-are you g-going to do to me? " she asked her fear back at full force.**

" **I told you, I'm going to not only teach you some manners, but also a lesson, " Ron explained.**

" **About what? " She asked.**

" **About you kissing another guy, " Ron yelled slapping her.**

" **I didn— " Jaiden cried out her cheek stinging.**

" **LIAR! " He screamed in her face, " I SAW YOU KISS HIM! " he grabbed her throat.**

" **I didn't, " Jaiden managed to say.**

" **What did I tell you? " Ron whispered dangerously.**

**She didn't answer.**

" **WHAT DID I TELL YOU! "? He shouted squeezing her throat tighter.**

" **I'm y-yours a-a-and only y-yours, " Jaiden choked out.**

" **That's right, now don't ever do that again, and tell Malfoy as much as well, " Ron told her, " Now have you told Malfoy about our little meeting the other night? "**

**Jaiden shook her head.**

" **Excellent, " Ron said, " Now onto our lesson, "**

" **Go to hell, " Jaiden said through the pressure on her neck. Raising her hand she slapped him and tried to get out of his grasp.**

**Ron however did not let go, he forced her to the ground, pinning her there with his weight he straddled her, with his other hand he caressed her skin.**

" **Get off of me, " She shrieked and brought her knee up.**

" **You wench, " Ron, howled he dug his nail into her neck, " You shouldn't have of done that, "**

**Jaiden winced and yelled out in pain. Making Ron grin, she felt his nails let go of her skin and make his way to his pants; her eyes widen in fear at realization hit her. Screamed again praying someone would hear her.**

**No such luck.**

**After what seemed like hours later a broken, bruised, and bleeding Jaiden staggered through the Heads portrait gazing around the common room and sighed in relief. He wasn't there.**

**Turning she made her way slowly to her room. Just as she got to her door she collapsed and landed on her knees with a thud. Where she dissolved into tears and cried against her door.**

**Another door behind her opened making her flinch, footsteps got nearer, turning she saw a tall lurking silhouette.**

" **Please don't hurt me again, " Jaiden shrieked as she crouched into a ball at the form of a muscular man.**

" **Got Jaiden what happened? " Malfoy exclaimed stepping forward.**

" **STOP! " She cried making him stop, " Don't come near me, "**

" **I can't do that, " Malfoy told her waking toward her and stopping in front of her, and crouched down a face her.**

" **Please get away from he, "Jaiden sobbed out.**

" **I can't, " Malfoy said gathering her in his arm.**

" **Why? " She asked as she cried on his shoulder.**

" **Because I love you, " Draco told her softly.**

**Jaiden closed her eyes tight and cried her heart out. She clung to her for dear life, not wanting to let him go. He in turn didn't let go either he just held her and patted her back gently. Malfoy moved a little bit and sat down next to her.**

**A few minutes later Jaiden was quiet. Looking down Draco saw that she had fallen asleep against him. He smiled down at her sleeping form and leaned his head on hers. A few minutes later he fell to sleep.**

**They sat there like that in each other's arms. They had begun to fall in love with each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Five 

**The next morning rolled around bright and cold. Jaiden woke to find herself in the strong arms of Draco Malfoy. Moving slightly she felt his arms tightened and a soft mumble escaped his lips.**

" **Where are you going so early? " He asked sleepily.**

" **I gotta get ready for class, " She replied.**

" **Why? It's Saturday, we don't have classes today, " Draco said stretching a little bit.**

" **Are you serious? " Jaiden said, " Man my days are screwed up, "**

" **I can tell as much, " Draco told her with a smile, standing up he turned and offered his hand.**

" **Thanks, " Jaiden said taking his hand stood up as well.**

" **Um you might want to change, " Draco said gesturing to her disheveled appearance.**

" **Wha— " She looked down and blushed, " Oh, "**

" **It's alright, " Draco said, " Go clean yourself up, "**

" **Alright, " She said then almost ran to the bathroom for a shower, with a little bit of a red tinge still in her cheeks.**

**A little while later Jaiden came out of her room in clean clothes and looked refreshed. Draco was already sitting on the couch so she joined him.**

" **D-do wanna talk about it, " he asked turning to face her.**

**Jaiden opened her mouth to say "yes" but it didn't can out instead she closed it and thought about it. _' _**_What would happen if she told Draco what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Probably bear her again or worse kill er, she was afraid of Ron. And what was worse was Ron had stolen her virginity, which she was saving for someone special, and he torn it from her so forcefully. What if he done it again? **'**_

**All these thoughts echoed through her mind, she looked at Draco, concern etched across his face.**

" **Well… " Draco prodded gently.**

" **Not just yet, " She said softly looking down at her hands.**

" **Alright, maybe another time, " Draco said, " I've got homework, " He stood, then turned and kissed her on the cheek, then exited to his room.**

**Sighing Jaiden decided to go down and get some breakfast. She exited the common room and made the short distance to the Great Hall. Just out side the doors she pulled her wand out and cast a concealment charm to hid her cuts and bruises taking a deep breath… she entered the Great Hall and took her seat at the Gryffindor table.**

" **Hey Jaiden, " Hermione greeted as she sat down.**

" **Oh… hi Hermione," Jaiden said sighing inwardly with relief.**

" **Are you alright you look a little pale? " Hermione asked with mild concern.**

**Jaiden opened her mouth to answer, but somebody else did for her.**

" **Of course she is why wouldn't she be, " Ron said taking his seat next to Jaiden who gulped.**

" **Hi Ron, "Hermione said cheerily turning her attention towards Ron, " How are you this morning, "**

" **Excellent, " He told her smirking at Jaiden, " And you? "**

" **Never better, " Hermione replied, " Hmm where's Harry? "**

" **Right here, " Came the reply behind them.**

**Turning they saw Harry and Ginny walk up and take seats next to Hermione and began to dish up their breakfast.**

" **How are you two this morning? " Ron asked.**

" **Never been better, " His red headed sister said, Harry agreed with a nod of his head.**

" **Is that so, " Ron said cheerfully, " Well Jaiden and I must be going, "**

" **Bu— " Jaiden started but was cut short when she was dragged sharply out of her chair but her wrist.**

**Looking backwards she caught the bewildered looks of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's faces. Outside the Great Hall she spun her around to face him.**

" **I hope you didn't tell Malfoy about our little night last night, " Ron said smirking at the last bit.**

" **I didn't, " She told him.**

" **Or about what you saw that night by the lake, " Ron said savagely, raising his hand making her flinch.  
**

" **No I didn't, I swear please don't hurt me again! " Jaiden cried.**

" **Good girl, " Ron said lowering her hand, " That was a warning of the consequences you'll face if you tell or if you ever, EVER disobey me, "**

" **Go away and leave me alone, " Jaiden said trying to get out of his grasp.**

" **What did I just tell you, " Ron said giving her a sharp clip to the cheek.**

" **Alright, alright I understand, " She told him through clenched teeth.**

" **Very good you're learning fast, " Ron said grinning he dropped her wrist and walked off.**

**Jaiden glared at him hatred burning in her eyes, her teeth clenched so hard her jaw ached, her chest heaving in and out with ragged breaths.**

" **I… Hate… You, " Jaiden whispered, hot tears ran down her cheeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Secrets

By- Jaiden

Chapter Six 

A few days had went past, Ron hadn't done anything remotely abusive other than a few slaps here and there. Maybe this was because she spent most of her time in the Heads Common Room, when she wasn't in class or at breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

" **Are you alright? " Draco asked Monday night.**

" **Yes! " She answered him looked up from her homework, " God why does everyone keep asking that? "**

" Hmm well that could be because you look like you've been used as a punching bag, " He told her truthfully.

Jaiden looked down and slammed her book shut, biting her lip she stood them turned and headed for her room.

" Jaiden! " Draco said.

" What! " Jaiden cried turning back to him.

He held his hands up as if to say, ' what's is happening to you ' But he shook his head as he put his hands down to his sides. Turning on his heal he went to his room slamming his door.

Jaiden gave a whimper and went to her room as well, closing the door she put her forehead against the door. With a frustrated sigh she slid to the floor. She sat there thinking for how long she didn't know.

Getting up she went to her bathroom and drew herself a nice warm bath, and soaked until the water became cold, after getting out, she drained the tub and wrapped a towel around her. Walking, she entered her room she layed on her bed and a little while later with a slight mumble she fell into a peaceful sleep, her mind filled with images of her and Draco.

A loud knocking on her door, stirred her from her slumber, looking at the door the knocking sounded again.

" Go away, I'm trying to sleep, " Jaiden called out.

" No can do, " Draco's voice came from the other side of her door, " If you don't get up now then your going to miss your first class, "

" What! " Jaiden shrieked scrambling our of her bed, " Why didn't you wake me up sooner, "

" Because I wanted to let you sleep a little longer, " Came the reply.

" Well thanks, now I can't get breakfast, " She said and hurried got up and got dressed, then opened her door and came face to face with Draco.

" Don't worry about that I got you something, " He told her then gave her and apple and some toast and marmalade.

" Thanks, " She said as she took it from him.

" Your welcome, now come on potions first, " Draco told her then headed out of the common room.

Jaiden picked up her bag from the side of the couch, and exited the common room after him. Walking to class she got there fairly quickly. Entering the dungeon she looked around and spotted Ron who looked like he had been waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to Ron and sat down beside him.

" You missed breakfast, " Ron said accusingly, " Where were you? "

" I slept in late, " She told him huffily.

" Don't take that tome with me, " Ron said.

" I'll take whatever tone I want with you, " Jaiden told him sternly.

Snape walked in just as his arm jerked to apparently hurt her in someway. Jaiden watched him as he stepped in the front of the classroom then turn around to address the class.

" Today… we are going to concoct a healing potion, " Snape told the class, " This is a very complex potions and requires the utmost attention, "

" Great, " Jaiden muttered under her breath.

" What was that Miss. Spencer? " Snape snapped.

" Nothing, " Jaiden said.

" That's what I thought, " He smirked, " Your instructions… " He tapped the blackboard with his wand and writing appeared, " Are on the board… Well what are you all waiting for get to it, "

Signing Jaiden began to unpack the ingredients they would need, next she began to copy down the instructions.

Half and hour later, a dozen cauldrons were steaming merrily. Jaiden stirred the cauldron gently, she was aware of Ron's eyes on her back, but ignored him.

" Your potions should be complete by now, " Snape said a few minutes later, " Cork a sample and place it on my desk before you leave, "

Jaiden reached down and pulled a bottle and cork out of her bag. Dipping her hand into the cauldron, she filled the bottle, corked, and labels it. Moving around the cauldron she walked up to Snape's desk the placed her sample with the others then returned to her seat.

" Jade you can't keep going on like this, " Ron told her when she returned.

" Like what? " She asked.

" Avoiding me most of the time, " He answered.

" I'm not, " She lied.

" Do not lie to me, " Ron said evenly.

" I'm not, " Jaiden told him firmly.

" Then why haven't I seen you more often? " Ron asked.

" I've had homework you know, " Jaiden explained.

" Mr. Weasley, Miss. Spencer care to tell the class what you are talking about that's so interesting? " Snape asked interrupting them.

" No sir, " Ron replied.

" Then pay attention, "Snape snapped, " Your homework is to give definitions of the ingredients of the healing potions that you concocted today and hand into me next time, " He instructed.

The bell rang at that moment and there was a rush to put their stuff away and get out of there, lunch was next. Jaiden followed the other students out of the dungeons, but didn't go to the Great Hall; instead she went to the library.

Sitting down at a table she began to do her homework that Snape had assigned, little did she know a black raven had followed her in, and perched on top a bookshelf to watch her every move.

" I thought I'd find you in here, " A voice said sitting down next to her.

Jaiden looked up, hoping it wasn't Ron. It wasn't. It was Draco, she sighed inwardly with relief.

" Draco Please stop following me around, " Jaiden pleaded.

" Why should I? " Draco asked.

" Because he'll hurt you and I don't want that, " She told him.

" Whose he? " Draco asked.

" I can't tell you, " She said loudly.

" Why not? " He asked.

" He'll hurt me again, " Jaiden said standing up.

" Who'll hurt you again? " Draco asked also standing up.

" I can't tell you… Leave me alone, " Jaiden cried, " Please… just go away, "

" I can't do that, I want to help you, " Draco told her.

" You can't help me, no one can, " She said turning to leave.

" Let me try, " He said grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

" I can't, I won't let him you to, " She said.

" Who is he? " Draco asked again.

" He'll kill me if I told, " Jaiden said.

" I won't let that happen, "

" You don't know what he's capable of, he's dangerous, "

" Then tell me, "

" I can't! Don't you understand I can't! " She cried, " Please… just… leave… me… alone… "

" No, " Draco told her.

" Why? " She asked him.

" Because… " He pulled her toward him, encasing her in his strong arms, bending down slightly he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

CAAWW…


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Secrets

By- Jaiden

Chapter Seven 

Startled they both looked up at the raven. Draco looked at it curiously, while Jaiden paled at the sight of it.

" Oh no, " 

" **What's wrong? " He asked.**

" **That's his bird, " She told him, " He's watching me, "**

" **Who is he? "**

" **Ron that's who, " Jaiden said, and with that packed up her stuff and took off to her dorm.**

**Slamming her door, she threw her stuff on her bed and went into her bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she examined her injuries**

**Taking off her shirt, she ran her fingers over her yellowish bruises and the numerous cuts. Taking off her pants she looked down at her legs, her inner thighs covered in bruises, running her hands down her arms she looked at her wrists they were badly bruised. Turning she discarded the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower and adjusted the water.**

**In the shower she used some shampoo, just as she was rinsing it out, the water stopped… Opening her eyes she saw that the water had frozen in midair.**

" **What the? "**

" **Ello my pet, "**

**Jaiden froze, not now, she saw his out line through the glass in the shower door.**

" **G-go away, " she said as she shrunk back against the wall.**

" **But I'm having so much fun, " Ron's voice cackled.**

" **Please leave me alone, " Jaiden pleaded.**

" **Hmm, I don't think so, " Ron said.**

" **H-how did you get in here anyway? " She asked.**

" **It was very easy actually, being a Death Eater and all, " Ron told her, " Your passwords are to easy, "**

" **Go away, " She told him in a small voice.**

" **I don't think so… You disobeyed me again Jade, " Ron said in a cold tone.**

" **No I didn't, " Jaiden said biting her lip.**

**Ron let out a howl of rage, Jaiden saw him move sideways with his body, then she saw the outline of his arm raise up and his fist came through the door, shattering the glass. Jaiden shrieked at the deafening sound, she crouched down as felt the shards of glass shower down upon her.**

**Raising her head, her eyes found his, he was seething in rage, looked so dangerous that she tried to back up more but couldn't. Her eyes traveled down to his right hand it was dripping in blood. She watched as he stepped through the broken glass door, she could hear the crunching sound beneath his feet.**

" **Please don't hurt me again, " She pleaded, terrified of him.**

" **You disobeyed me, " Ron told her breathing raggedly.**

" **No I didn— " She said, but it ended in a shriek as he reached down and grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet, " Ow, your hurting me, "**

" **Good, " He made his grip tighter which made her whimper.**

" **I've been watching you, " He told her.**

" **H-how? " She asked.**

" **I know what you did in the library, " He said ignoring her question.**

" **I know you kissed him again, "**

" **I didn't, " She told him again.**

" **Liar, " He gave her a clip to the cheek, " I've had my raven keep and eyes on you, "**

" **That's what that bird was doing there… how dare you, " She stopped… ' What did I just say. '**

" **So you admit it now, " Ron said, " I guess my lesson didn't teach you at all, "**

**Jaiden stayed quiet.**

" **I guess I'll have to give you another one, " Ron said with an evil grin.**

**Jaiden looked him with wide eyes that showed nothing but fear and slowly shook her head.**

" **Oh I think so, you need to know where your place lies, " Ron told her savagely.**

**Jaiden went from terrified to angry in moments raising her hand she went to slap him but he caught her hand.**

" **Not very wise, "**

**She didn't hear him but raised her other hand and swung it at him but he caught her other hand as well.**

" **Let go of me NOW! " Jaiden shouted.**

" **Hmm let me think… No, " He laughed in her face as he put both of her wrists in one of his hands and raised them both above her head and pinned them there by his left hand.**

" **Get off of me! " She cried.**

" **Be quiet, " He growled.**

" **No! I said get off of me, " She said.**

" **I don't care what you said, I told you to be quiet, " He said slapping her with such forced that her head hit the shower tile.**

" **Let go of me please, I have done nothing wrong, " Jaiden pleaded.**

" **Is that what you thin… hmm… I think that kissing Malfoy again, when I specifically told you not to… I would think that is was wrong don't you?**

" **N-no, " She told him stuttering.**

" **You have forgotten, I OWN YOU! " Ron bellowed, " Do you hear me, "**

" **Y-yes, "**

" **Excellent, " Ron said calming down slightly.**

**With his other hand he ran his fingers down her bear side, when he reached just below her ribs he dug he nails into her skin.**

" **Ah! " Jaiden cried out, wincing when she felt his nails dig into her.**

" **I'm going to teach you another little lesson, " Ron told her, viciously.**

" **No plea—Ah! " she cried as she felt him drag his hand down her side ripping her skin.**

" **Be quiet, " He snarled, " I do not want you to talk, be near, or even look at Malfoy, "**

" **B-but, " She had tears running down her cheeks.**

" **No buts, " He said and drug his nails further down her side, " If I catch you kissing him again… "**

**He clawed down to her hip; her screams of pain echoed off the shower walls, her knees gave way. She hung by her wrists, which Ron held in his hand above her.**

" **I will punish you ever so severely… " Ron told her pulling his nails out of her side and dropping it next to him, " That you won't be able to stand for a month, "**

" **Get off of me, I hate you! " Jaiden cried finding her feet and struggled against him, she could feel the warm blood down her leg.**

" **Obviously, you didn't hear me, " Ron told her, he let her hand drop, but placed his left hand on her throat, still pinning her to the wall.**

**Her hands flew to his as she tried to get his hand of her neck.**

" **Don't do that, " Ron said to her.**

**Jaiden didn't hear him as she began to claw at his and to release her.**

" **I said don't do that, " Ron snarled shaking her by her neck, make her head hit the hard tile, and drop her hands to her sides, " That's better, "**

" **Please let me go you hurting me, " She pleaded.**

**He let her throat go and grabbed her hair again, bringing her face and inch to his.**

" **You think this is pain, I'll show you pain, " Ron told her quietly.**

" **Not get off… get off, " Jaiden said loudly.**

" **I don't think, not just yet you need another lesson, " Ron said gripping her hair tightly, " You had disobeyed me, "**

" **So what I don't care anymore, "**

" **You should its your life, " Ron told her.**

" **I don't have a life anymore, " She said.**

" **That's right, you belong to me, " Ron said, " No after I'm through with you, you will not go against my wishes again, do you understand me? "**

" **Y-yes, " She stuttered, nodding meekly, trying to back away from him.**

" **Good girl, " Ron said gleefully pulling her closer, " Now onto our less— "**

**He stopped as he winced slightly, he shifted his eyes form her to his left forearm.**

" **Damn it, " He swore, " You're lucky my master has called upon me… I suggest that if you don't want this to happen again, you will do as I ask, for if you don't you will wish that you had never of been born, "**

**And with that he threw her to the floor, and strode from the room. Jaiden lay there like that, she placed a shaky hand to her bleeding side, and with tears rolling freely down her cheeks she choked out…**

" **I already do, " **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Secrets**

By- Jaiden

**Chapter Eight**

After Ron had left, the water returned to normal, soaking her once again. How long she lay there she didn't know.

**Slowly she got up wincing slightly as her cut stretched, blood was still running freely. Reaching over she shut off the water; stepping forward she winced as a piece of glass went through her foot.**

" **Ouch! " Jaiden yelled just as the door to Draco's bedroom door closed, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself just as his door to the bathroom opened.**

" **What's going on? " Draco asked as he stepped into the room, his eyes roamed the damage, then landed on Jaiden who was covered in blood and was still bleeding profusely as well, " Jaiden what happened to you, your bleeding? "**

" **N-nothing, I'm fine, " She stuttered slightly.**

" **Don't lie, I can see that your not, "Draco told her.**

" **Really, I'm fine, " Jaiden told him, taking a step back, " Ow! "**

**The glass drove deeper onto her foot as she stepped backwards.**

" **What happened to you? " Draco asked moving over to her, " Was it him? "**

**Jaiden nodded after a moment's hesitation, tears leaked down her cheeks and her knees started to give way. Draco caught her before she hit the ground and guided her over to a chair.**

" **Did he do this? " Draco asked gesturing to the mess.**

" **Yes, " She answered with a nod.**

**Draco shook his head, as he gently too her foot and examined the wound.**

" **You have it pretty deep, I can take it out… But it'll hurt like hell, " Draco told her looking at her.**

" **I don't care just get the glass out of my foot, it hurts, " Jaiden said.**

" **Alright, " Draco said hesitantly and grabbed the shard of glass, and with a sharp jerk yanked it out.**

" **Oww! " She cried out as the pain ripped though her foot and traveled up her leg.**

**Draco quickly grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around the wound, which started to bleed even more.**

" **Shh, it's alright it's out now, " Draco said soothingly.**

" **Ow, ow, ow, " She said as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding.**

**Getting up he went in search of a first aid kit. He found on underneath the sink, walking back over to her he sat down on the floor, setting the first aid kit by him opened it and took her foot again. Unwrapping it he took some antiseptic to cleanse the wound.**

" **This will sting a lot, "He told her getting a nod in response.**

**Taking another towel he poured it on it, and pressed the towel to the bottom of her foot.**

" **Ow! "She cried out, " That hurt, "**

" **I told you it would sting, " Draco said to her dabbing the cloth at the blood that was still seeping.**

" **Well I didn't think it would hurt that much, " She told him pulling a face at him.**

**Draco smirked, and reached over and grabbed the gauze from the kit and began to gently from the kit and began to gently wrap her foot.**

" **Since when do you know so much about first aid? " She asked him as she watched him gently apply the bandage**

" **Well when you lived with a father like mine, and with him being a Death Eater and all, you tend to learn to deal with the injuries that he gives you when he practices a curse or spell on you, " He told her shrugging slightly.**

" **I'm so sorry, " Jaiden, told him, " I didn't realize that about you, I've always thought that your life was perfect… other than the face that your father is a Death Eater, "**

" **My life has never been perfect, " Draco told her now applying tape to hold the bandage in place.**

" **But you've always been so arrogant and rude to me and the other Gryffindor's, "**

" **That was just an act all of it, I didn't mean any of it, I…had to… do…things to please my father. It's been so horrible living with him for all of these years, " Draco explained.**

" **I can only image what you've been through… what you've seen, "**

" **I hate him, " Draco said his voice suddenly bitter, " There that should hold for a while, "**

" **Thanks, "**

**Draco stood and bent to help her to her feet. Taking her right arm he put it over his neck and wrapped his left arm around her, his hand pressing against the scratches on her left side sending pain through out her body.**

" **Ah! " She cried out grabbing her side with free arm.**

" **What is it? What's the matter? " Draco asked concerned.**

" **I-it's n-nothing, " She gasped out through the pain still ripped though her entire body.**

" **Like hell it's nothing, "**

" **Really it's n-nothing, " Jaiden told him.**

" **Don't lie to me I know it's something, and I demand that you show me what it is, "Draco told her sternly.**

" **Alright, alright, " Jaiden relented, " But I've have nothing under my towel, "**

" **I don't care, let me see, " Draco said sitting her back down on the chair.**

" **But… "**

" **Not buts let me see, "**

**She watched him slowly reach forward and grab the edge of the towel hesitating slightly he pulled the towel to expose her scared side.**

" **Oh my god… " He stared in horror at the for claw marks that ran down her side.**

**He looked up to her face Jaiden however didn't look at him, but stared at the floor. Her insides clenched in fear as she clenched her eyes tight as tears leaked through her eyelids.**

" **Did he do this as well? " He asked in a low whisper.**

" **Yes, " She sobbed even harder.**

" **You can't let him keep doing this to you, " **

" **I can't stop it, he has total control over me and I can't do anything about it, " She told him as her whole body shook as she cried.**

**Draco got up and placed his arms around her shuddering frame. _'_How could anybody do this to such a wonderful creature, he should be punished for what he did to her_' _Draco thought as he gazed down at the traumatized girl in his arms, 'If I ever catch him, I'll make sure he can't do this again,_'_**

" **Shh it's ok, I won't let him hurt you again, but the only way I can do that is for you to tell me who he is, " Draco told her softly.**

" **I can't tell you please don't ask again, " She choked out.**

" **Yes you can tell me, I won't let him hurt you, I promise, "**

" **Don't promise anything, you don't know what he's capable of, "**

" **All you have to do is tell me, "**

" **It's not that easy… If I tell you or he thinks I did he'll hurt me again… Worse than he did today, "**

" **How would he know? " He asked.**

" **He's been watching me, " **

" **How? "**

" **Please don't ask anymore I've already told you to much, "**

" **Ok, ok I won't, " He relented for the time being, " Just let me clean up those wounds on your side, "**

**She nodded and he took out the antiseptic once again, pouring it on a towel he gently dabbed at the foot long scratches, getting a sharp cry of pain from her, he quickly bandaged her side up and helped her slowly into her room, where he left her to let her change.**

A week went by since Ron destroyed the bathroom. A week since anyone's seen him. Jaiden was beginning to feel like her self again.

" **I wonder where's Ron's at? " Harry asked that morning at breakfast.**

" **I know, I haven't seen him for a week, you'd think he'd tell us where he'd go, " Hermione agreed then turned to her, " Jaiden do you know where he's at? "**

" **No why would I know, " She answered her question.**

" **Well you are his girlfriend after all, so I just assumed you knew, " Hermione told her.**

" **Well don't just assume know before you speak alright, "**

" **Jeeze it was just a question, no need to get all huffy about it, " Hermione snapped.**

" **If you are so worked up about him then why don't you go find him, " She snapped back and walked out the Great Hall.**

" **Whoa what's gotten into her? " Harry asked as he stared at her retreating back.**

**Hermione just shrugged.**

**Outside the Great Hall she leaned against the wall and drew a few deep breaths, calming herself down. Every time Ron's name was mentioned, she remembered all that he's done to her, how violent he's become, and wondering what he'll do to her next.**

**Pushing herself off the wall she made her way to the first class of the day. Entering the Charms classroom she found that it was deserted.**

**She took her seat to the back of the classroom, and waited for the rest of the students to file in, and about tem minutes later they did.**

" **What's going on with you? " Harry asked her.**

" **What do you mean? " Jaiden asked back.**

" **Your attitude at breakfast, " Hermione answered her.**

" **I didn't have one, you did, " **

" **Me! " Hermione shrieked.**

" **Yes you, "**

" **I asked a simple question that required a simple answer, " Hermione told her, " I just assumed you knew where he went since you are his girlfriend, "**

" **Like I said Hermione don't just assume, I don't keep tabs on his whereabouts, I'm not his mother next time know before you speak, got it? "**

" **Jade… You can tell us if something's bothering you, " Harry told her quietly.**

" **There is nothing bothering me, now drop it, " Jaiden told him.**

" **Miss's Granger, Spencer, and Mr. Potter will you all kindly pay attention, " Flitwick interrupted.**

" **Yes sir, " Came the three replies at once.**

" **Thank you, " Flitwick said then, turned back to the class.**

" **Today we will be reviewing, " Loud groaning initiated from the class, " Now when I call you up, you will demonstrate the charms I tell you to, "**

" **Great this is all I need, " Jaiden muttered.**

" **Mr. Potter you are first, " Flitwick said.**

" **Oh fun, " Harry said quietly getting up.**

**Hermione giggled, while Jaiden just shook her head.**

**The class went by fairly quickly. Most of the students had done quite well, considering they slept through class most of the time.**

**Minutes later the bell rang far off and there was a scramble to get their stuff packed and to get out of the classroom. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she followed the students out and to the next class.**

" Finally lunch I'm starved, " Harry said exasperatedly.

" **Now you sounding like Ron, " Hermione told him snickering.**

" **I am not, I'm a growing boy, I need food, " Harry told them.**

" **Whatever, " Hermione said still snickering.**

**Harry just pulled a face sitting down, and began to dish his plate, then dug in.**

" **What are you doing pulling a Ron? " Ginny asked walking up behind Harry.**

" '**Lo Ginny, " Harry said then gulped down the mouthful of food, " And no I'm not, "**

**Ginny just laughed and sat down beside him. Jaiden however just sat quietly studying**

" **Jaiden? "**

" **Hmm, "**

" **Why don't you talk, eat, or something? " Ginny asked.**

" **Because I don't want to talk and I'm not hungry, that's why, " She answered her.**

" **Alright, your choice, " Ginny told her shrugging and went back to talk with the other two. But they kept looking at her all through out lunch.**

**As soon as the bell rang she quickly packed her stuff up, then split up with the others and went to Care of Magical Creatures.**

" **Now today class, " Hagrid started, " We'll be learnin' 'bout fire breathin' lizerds, "**

**There was a groan from the entire class.**

" **Now, now there not tha' bad, " Hagrid said.**

" **How old are they? " Someone asked.**

" **Only babies, " **

" **Cool, " said the same person, " Where are they? "**

" **In the crates over ther', " Hagrid answered, indicating the crates behind him**

" **Oh, "**

**Hagrid smiled and turned to open the crates. He then gestured to the class to get closer. Jaiden walked with them and gathered around various bodes, some pulled faces, while others thought…**

" **They're kinda cute, " A girl stated.**

" '**They're kinda cute', " She mocked quietly as she went over and sat down by a huge rock.**

" **What are we suppose to do? " Another student asked.**

" **Raise 'em, "**

" **You mean like those blast-ended skrewts? "**

" **Exactly, " **

" **Great, just great, " Jaiden muttered to herself, leaning back against the rock she fell asleep.**

**The next thing she knew the bell rang making her jump. Sighing she stood and went the Head's Common Room.**

**Inside the common room, she set her bag down by the couch, and then she took a seat by it, opening her bag she took out her homework from potions, and begun to work on it again.**

" **Still not finished with that? " Draco asked walking into the room.**

" **No, "**

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk, " Draco said teasing, " A head should be done before everyone else, "**

" **Yeah, yeah, " She went back to writing, a minute later she finished, " Ha! Done, "**

" **Finally, "**

" **Oh shut up, "**

" **Make me, "**

" **I will later, " She told him standing up and brushing herself off.**

" **Oh come on why not now? " He asked moving closer.**

" **Draco not now, "**

" **What ever do you mean? " He asked dropping his bag on the ground, and took another step towards her.**

" **You, your getting to close, " She answered him.**

" **Oh nothing can get too close, " Draco told her moving even closer.**

" **Yes they can and your it, " Jaiden said stepping backwards.**

" **Oh com on now, have a little heart, " Draco said stepping closer still.**

" **I do, " She said taking another step backwards and tripping over her bag.**

" **Then let it show, " He said as he caught her around the waist bringing her closer to him.**

" **Draco, I'm not so sure that this is such a good idea, " Jaiden said quietly as she placed her hands on his chest.**

" **What's not a good idea? " He asked in a whisper.**

" **This… Us, he'll kill me, " Jaiden told him quietly.**

" **Shh, don't thing about him right now, "**

" **B-but, "**

" **No buts, " He continued in a whisper.**

**Jaiden opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by his lips on hers. This kiss… was different from all the others that she had experienced. It was slow, passionate, and intoxicating. Pulling away both was left breathless. Smiling she touched his lips again, Draco slowly lowered them onto the couch, their lips still connected.**

**Jaiden's body was going wild with emotions; to her it felt absolutely amazing, it felt right. Draco too was having similar thoughts and feelings. His hands were inching closer to the top button of her oversized shirt, a few seconds later, his fingers found the button and undone it and so on. Draco gently opened her shirt and placed soft kisses all along her chest.**

**All of a sudden her mind flashed with the memories from the Shrieking Shack, the rape still fresh in her mind. Sitting up she gently pushed him off of her.**

" **Jade… What's wrong? " He asked concerned.**

" **I-I j-just can't do this right now, " She told him softly.**

" **Ok, ok, I'm sorry, " Draco apologized, his hand moved to touch her shoulder.**

**Jaiden however dodged around his hand, got up and went to her dorm slamming the painting closed behind her. Draco just sat there looking at her door, deep in thought.**

**Inside the room, she sat on her bed thinking as she button up her shirt. Taking a deep breath she stood and got into bed and pulled the covers up tightly round her and fell into a troubled sleep.**

A few hours later, she rolled onto her back, a breeze of cold air brushed against her warm skin, making her shiver. Reaching to the side, she went to grab her blankets to cover up better… but she couldn't find them, only sheets. Frantically she felt around for them, but stopped when she felt a pressure on top of her pressing her into the bed. Snapping her eyes open she came face to face with her worst nightmare…


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Secrets**

By- Jaiden Chapter Nine 

**Jaiden opened her mouth to scream, but a hand flew to her mouth, her hands came up to get away from him, but he caught them and placed them under his knees next to her sides.**

**She could hardly move under his weight. Jaiden whimpered as she saw his face her closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her neck, as his lips brushed against her ear.**

" **My preciousss, " He told her in a sickening whisper.**

" **Mmm, " She whimpered again as she saw him lean up.**

" **So pretty, " Ron said as he caressed her cheek down to her collarbone.**

**He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of duck tape, and with one hand Ron tore a piece off with his teeth, and put it in place of his hand on her mouth.**

" **Now if you cooperate this will be much easier on both of us, " Ron told her grinning.**

**Jaiden shook her head frantically, he just laughed at her, which by doing this gave her time to yank her arms free, and they flew to her neck.**

" **So this will be the hard way huh, " Ron said catching her wrists and flipped her on her stomach, reaching for the Duck Tape beside him, he tapped her wrists together, behind her back. " Then so be it, "**

" **Ow! " She cried out through the tape.**

" **Eh, eh, " He cackled.**

**She rubbed her face hard against her bed to get the tape off, but it wasn't working. Jaiden felt his hands move along her back, and grip her shirt; the next thing she heard was a loud ripping noise as he ripped her shirt.**

" **Mmm! " She all but screamed, struggles against him.**

" **Be still, " Ron snarled, placing a hand on the back of her neck, pushing her into the mattress.**

" **Mm hmm! " Jaiden muffled out, kicking her legs.**

" **Don't make me hurt you, " Ron said as he turned a little bit grabbing her feet and tapped them up as well.**

**By now Jaiden was in tears. The tape on her mouth was making it hard to breath. The tape on her wrists were chaffing horribly.**

" **You know on second thought I want to hear you plead for more, but if you scream, you won't be able to talk anymore, " He said bragging the back of her head by the hair and lifted her head and yanked off the tape.**

" **Ah! You bastard you horrible F-cking bastard, " She told him viscously.**

**Ron just laughed at her, and placed kisses on her back, biting every so often making her wince.**

" **Get off of ME! " She yelled, " NOW! "**

" **No can do, I'm having way too much fun, " Ron told maliciously, and grabbed her wounded side hard and squoze.**

" **AH! " She shrieked out in pain.**

**Out in the common room Draco's door opened, then the sound of him running across the room and stopping at her door.**

" **Jade are you alright? " He yelled pounding on her door.**

" **No I'm not, HEL—! " She yelled back but it ended in a cry as Ron grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and slapped the piece of tape back on her mouth.**

**The next thing she knew, the door was blasted open, and Draco entered the room. With a loud crack the weight that was holding her down from Ron's body was lifted as he disapperated.**

" **Jade what's going on? " He asked quickly walking over to her bed, "…Jade answer me! "**

**She growled under her breath and began to kick the bed to get his attention.**

" **What are you trying to d— " Draco started to say as he turned the light on then froze at the scene before him, " Who done this to you? "**

He stepped forward and removed the tape from her mouth again, ' How could anyone torment her like this?' He asked himself as he bent over and pulled the tape off of her wrists and ankles. As he helped her up, he opened his mouth once again ask who had done this to her. 

" **Draco don't even start, I cannot and will not tell you, " Jaiden told him with a deep sigh.**

" **Jaiden, honey please tell me, if you don't and he does it again, he may kill you, I might not be able to help you next time, "**

**Standing up slowly, she mulled over what he had just said. She looked back at him with sadness, tears starting to leak from her eyes.**

" **I j-just can't, he's already done so much, that I can't break free, " She told him sobbing.**

**Draco walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms length.**

" **Shh, it's ok, I'm here now, " He gathered her in his arms.**

**At this point Jaiden completely broke down. Sobbing like crazy her entire body shook. Draco just held her gently rubbing her back, after a while she quieted down, and pulled out of his arms, looking up into his grayish eyes.**

" **Are you ok now? " He asked quietly.**

" **I-I think so, " She replied.**

" **Alright, I'll let you change your shirt, and I will be in the common room, " Draco said.**

**Jaiden nodded in response and watched as he left the room. As soon as he shut the door she went over to her wardrobe and changed into her uniform, then she too went out into the common room.**

**Closing her door, she continues over to the couch where Draco was sitting, and sat down beside him. He in turn put his arm around her shoulders.**

" **Are you sure you're ok not? " He asked her softly.**

" **Yeah I'm sure, " She told him in reply.**

**With his other and Draco picked up on of her wrists and examined it closely, seeing the bruises, he shook his head.**

" **What is it? " She asked curiously.**

" **Nothing, " He replied.**

" **My ass nothing, tell me, " Jaiden told him sharply.**

" **Why? " He said looking over at her, " you won't tell me what's going on, "**

" **That's because I can't, " Jaiden said.**

" **Yes, you can, "**

" **No I can't! " She cried standing up.**

" **Why not? "**

" **I already told you why not, "**

" **Then tell me again! " Draco said raising his voice.**

" **NO! " She said as she headed for the door.**

**Just as she was to the entrance door, the fire flared up and McGonagall's voice filled the room.**

" **Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Spencer? " McGonagall's head in the fire called out.**

" **Professor, " Draco greeting.**

" **Where's Miss. Spencer? " McGonagall asked.**

" **Right here professor, " Jaiden said in reply returning to her seat on the couch.**

" **Ah, good your both here, " McGonagall said, " I have some unfortunate new to tell the both of you since you are the Heads of the School, "**

" **What's that Professor? " They asked together.**

" **I'm afraid a student was found brutally beaten a few hours ago, " She told them sullenly.**

" **On my god, are they ok? Who is it? "**

" **He's in critical but stable condition, is in a coma with a ventilator breathing for him, and a concussion, Madam Pomfrey is with him right now, " She explained to them.**

" **But who is it? " Draco asked.**

" **McGonagall hesitated for a moment before she answered his question, looking at them she responded…**

" **Harry Potter, "**

" **Oh no… Oh god no… " Jaiden choked out.**

" **I'm afraid so, "**

" **Do you know who done it? " Draco asked.**

" **I wish I did, but we don't, " She answered with a sigh, " And since Harry is in a coma and we have no idea when he'll regain consciousness, "**

" **This is horrible, " Jaiden, cried out, " I hope he'll be alright, "**

" **We hope so too, for his sake and the sake of the wizarding world, " McGonagall said quietly.**

" **Can we go see him? " Jaiden asked. **

" **Yes I don't see why not, being heads and all, " Was the solemn reply.**

**Jaiden nodded and hurried out of the common room, with Draco close behind her heels, leaving McGonagall in the fire.**

" **God, I hope he's alright, " She muttered frantically.**

" **Don't worry, he'll be fine, " Draco soothed.**

" **I hope so, I truly hope so, " She said, then broke into a run not stopping until she reached the Hospital Wing.**

" **Whoa, slow down there turbo, "**

" **I can't not until I see him, " She said as she entered the hospital wing.**

" **What are you two doing in here its way past curfew, " A harsh tone came from out of the shadows.**

" **Oh! " She shrieked jumping a mile, " M-madam Pomfrey I didn't realize you were still up, "**

" **Well of course I'm still up, I have a very sick patient, " She explained huffily.**

" **Yeah we know that's why we are up here, " **

" **And how did you know? Who told you? "**

" **McGonagall told us a few minutes ago… Please may we see Harry, "**

" **Well I suppose so since you two are the heads… This way, " She told them gesturing them to follow her.**

**They followed her quickly and quietly, making their way around the curtain, they saw on the hospital bed the most terrifying sight ever.**

" **Oh my god, " She cried out as she saw him lying there in the white linen sheets, looking as though he was… as though he was dead.**

" **Harry… wake up, " Jaiden said shaking him slightly.**

" **Jade he can't hear you, " Draco said pulling her away from him.**

" **Don't! Yes he can! Let go! " She cried struggling to get out of his grasp.**

" **There's nothing you can do, "**

**Jaiden couldn't bear it any longer. Her knees buckled, Draco caught her before she hit the ground. His eyes gazed at the broken boy on the bed. Harry's entire face was bruised and swollen. His left arm was in a cast and so was his right leg, a magical ventilator kept him breathing.**

" **How could this happen? " She asked quietly.**

" **I don't know Jade, I just don't know, " He told her helping her to her feet, " Come on we have classes, "**

**Jaiden let herself get lead out of there, and back to the common room: Where she collected her bag by the table and went off to her first class.**

**By the time digger came round the news about Harry fighting for his lift in the hospital wing has spread like wild fire. The other houses were giving console too Ginny and Ron, wishing them the best.**

**Jaiden on the other hand knew who had done it and her hatred for him amounted to even more. Glaring at him, she turned and stomped out of the Great Hall and up to the Heads Dorm.**

" **Where do you think you are going? "A sharp voice came from behind her.**

" **To get away from you, " She told him.**

" **You forget you can't get away from me, "**

" **Oh I can, " She rounded on him, " What's wrong with you? How could you do that? He was you best friend, "**

" **Key word there 'was', " Ron explained, " You see ever since I started working for the Dark Lord, Potter became my enemy and he got to close to the truth, "**

" **I HATE YOU! " She screeched at him, " I HATE YOU! "**

**He slapped her, " Shut up witch, or I'll do the same to you as I don't to Potter, "**

" **I hate you, " was all she could say through clenched teeth.**

**Turning she ran back to the dorm, all the while thoughts of hates, pain flew through her mind. Sinking down between the couch and table, she came to a decision and pulled ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment. Her body wracked in grief and deception. Her vision blurred with teaches, she choked out a sob at what she was about to do. With a shaking hand, she dipped her quill into the ink and with a deep breath she began to write…**

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I am sorry to you all, for I cannot go on living like this. My life has become far to complicated to exist on this earth any longer.. I thought I had a friend that I could trust, but he betrayed me, abused me, and I cannot and will not forgive him for what he's don't to me and to others. This is my final good-bye. Once again I am truly sorry and please remember I love you all so very much, please do you forget me, and let my memory live on forever more…**_

_**All my Love… Jaiden Spencer**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

**Chapter Ten**

**Reading through the letter one last time , she took a deep breath and stood up, her knees shaking. Walking over to Draco's door she pinned the note to it. Turning around she closed her eyes, taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and crossed the common room, opening her door she entered her room. **

**Sitting on her bed, tears poured down her cheeks. Her hands still shaking as she retrieved her wand from her pocket.**

**Jaiden looked at her left hand, then turning her hand so her wrist as facing up. She took her wand and touched her flesh.**

**Meanwhile… Draco entered the common room, finding it empty, looking around he wandered where she went. Shaking his head he went over the couch and took a seat. He dared into the fire with a troubled expression, looking up once again, Draco gazed around, and landed on the note on his door.**

**Getting up he quickly walked over and grabbed the note and read it quickly, his expression getting more and more troubled. Walking over to the fire he crumpled it up and threw it in the fire and going over to her room and knocked on the door.**

**Jaiden ignored the knock, her hand shaking uncontrollably again.**

**Draco knocked again.**

**She ignored it, then out off nowhere Draco opened the door and starred in horror at what he saw before him…**

" **Jaiden, no what are you doing! " he cried.**

" **I have to I can't handle this anymore, " She told him.**

" **No you don't, "**

" **Yes I do! " She cried out and drug her wand across cutting her wrist deep, the blood started to flow, she just watched it flow as she dropped her wand to the bed. The pain felt so good.**

" **Jade… NO! "He cried dashing to her side and grabbed her wrist.**

**Pulling his shirt off he pressed it against the cut, trying to stop the bleeding.**

" **No don't let me die, get away! "**

" **I can't do that, " He told her then asked, " What do you thin you were doing? "**

" **I just don't care anymore, " She said ignoring his question.**

" **Yes, you do this isn't the answer, " He told her frantically.**

" **No I don't, everything is so messed up, "**

" **Why? Please jade tell me, " She said then checked the cut to see if it had stopped bleeding… It had.**

" **I c-can't t-this is the only t-to es-escape him, " She sobbed looking at her wrist.**

" **No, no it's not, tell me whose hurting her, " Draco pleaded at her.**

" **No, no, no, " She said her voice getting louder.**

" **Where's hurting you? Who are you afraid of? " He asked**

" **NO! " She cried standing up, " You don't understand, "**

" **Then make me understand, tell me who your afraid of, " He told her, his voice also rising.**

" **Shut up! Get out, get out! "**

" **No I won't not until you tell me, "**

" **You wanna know huh? You wanna know? "**

" **Yes! I do, "**

" **It's Ron, " She cried out.**

" **Wha—? " He said confused.**

" **HE RAPED ME! " She screamed at him, " THAT BASTARD RAPED ME! HE BETRAYED ME! HE BEAT ME! " **

**Draco was speechless, then he asked, " Is that who gave you all those cuts and bruises, "**

" **Yes, " she told him nodding, collapsing on her bed.**

" **Why didn't you tell me sooner? " He asked also sitting on the bed net to her and gathered her in his arms.**

" **Because I couldn't, he would have killed me, he probably will anyway now, "**

" **He won't, " Draco assured her.**

" **You can't protect me, Ron's too powerful, " Jaiden explained.**

" **How can that be? He's just a whimp, "**

" **No he's not, he's much more, " She said, " He's been working for Voldemort, "**

" **What? " He asked confused now, " Since when? "**

" **I don't know, " She answered, " But it's serious, "**

" **How did you find out, "**

" **Voldemort was here a few weeks ago, "**

" **Whoa, whoa what? " Draco said.**

" **Yeah… he killed Dean Thomas right in from of my eyes, it scared me so much, " she shook her head.**

" **Wait, was that the night you came in, scared out of your wits? " **

" **Yeah… it was, " She told him.**

" **I am so sorry, " He hugged her.**

" **It's not your fault, " Jaiden said.**

" **Yes it is, I should have found out sooner and protected you, " He told her burying his face in her neck.**

" **I couldn't tell you, he would've killed you and I don't want that, " She told him with a sigh.**

" **That won't happen, now that I know what I'm against I'll be prepared, "**

" **It won't be enough, you don't know what he's capable of, "**

" **Shh lets not talk about this anymore, " Draco told her softly.**

" **B-but… " She started.**

" **Shh, " He silenced her with a kiss.**

**Jaiden kissed him back, she felt his hand reached around and place it on the back of her head, bringing her closer and kissing her even deeper. Jaiden pulled away and looked at him…**

" **We can't do this, " Jaiden said fearfully, " Ron will find out, "**

" **Don't think about him, what h don't know won't hurt him, " Draco told her softly kissing her again.**

**Jaiden nodded and kissed him again, putting her arms around him, her hands caressed his back. Draco gently pushed her backwards onto the bed keeping his weight on her.**

**Draco bean to take her shirt off slowly, this began a night of not, steamy, intoxicating passion.**

**The next morning dawned better than ever. Draco woke first and looked at the beautiful person next to him, leaning on his elbow, he caressed her back with the back of his fingers.**

**Jaiden twitched, but continued to sleep on. Smiling he lightly placed kisses on her back, making her twitch again, this time she stretched and opened one eye.**

" **Good morning sunshine, " He told her.**

" **Good morning yourself, " She greeted as she turned onto her back, " What's today? "**

" **Friday why? "**

" **What! We gotta go to class, "**

" **Relax, we'll get McGonagall to excuse us, "**

" **Are you sure she'll do that? "**

" **Of course she will after what went on the last couple days, and with Harry in the hospital sure she will, " He answered.**

" **But… What about you? " She asked.**

" **Moral support, " He said simply.**

" **Oh, "**

" **So… What do you wan to do today? "**

" **I dunno probably go see Harry, " Jaiden said sitting up and pulled the sheets up around her chest.**

" **Sounds good to me, " He said as leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips.**

" **Ok, " She said throwing the covers off and bent over the side of the bed and began to get dressed.**

" **You know… " He said looking at her, " You look better with cloths on, "**

**Jaiden raised an eyebrow at him, pulling on a clean pair of pants.**

" **What? It's true, "**

" **Ya, ya whatever, " She rolled her eyes at him.**

" **All I'm doing is stating the obvious, " He said, as he too got up and began to get dressed.**

" **She looked over at him, " You know you not too bad yourself, " She told him with a wink.**

" **Why thank you, " **

" **You're welcome, " She said with a giggle as she pulled on a shirt.**

**It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. After both were dressed they walked into McGonagall's office, to their surprise she was sitting behind her desk.**

" **Umm Professor? "**

**McGonagall looked up," Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Spencer, what are you two doing out of class? "**

" **That's what we were going to talk to you about, " Draco said.**

" **You'd better have a good excuse for missing class, "**

" **Well you see it's about Harry, " Jaiden spoke up.**

" **Ah yes… yes of course, I understand, it's quiet alright, "**

" **We was hoping you'd excuse us for the day, " **

" **Of course, of course I will, I can only imagine what you went through seeing him like that, "**

" **T-thank you so much… "**

" **Your quiet welcome, if you want you may go up and see him, "**

" **That's what, we were planning on, " Draco said.**

**McGonagall nodded and went back to grading. Turning she and Draco exited the office and headed up to the Hospital Wing.**

**Entering the room, they went straight to Harry's bed, which was outline in the big curtains. Making their way around them, they once again saw him laying there not moving.**

" **Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, " Jaiden said softly, taking Harry's lifeless hand in hers.**

" **You know who done this don't you? " Draco asked suddenly.**

" **Yes I do, " She answered him quietly, " It was the same person who did all those injuries to me, "**

" **It was Ron huh? "**

" **Yeah, " She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.**

" **Shh settle down, " Draco soothed placing his hands on her shoulders.**

" **It's all my fault, " She sobbed out.**

" **No, no, it's not, he's just sick and twisted, "**

" **I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands, "**

" **Don't do that, "**

" **But he deserves it, "**

" **I know, but if you do you'll be no better than he is, "**

" **I just can't stand this anymore, "**

" **There's nothing you can do now, come on it's almost lunch, " Draco steered her gently away form the bed and down to the Great Hall.**

**Just before they entered, he kissed her and made her go in first.**

**Jaiden entered the Great Hall slowly and went to the Gryffindor table, taking her seat she gazed along the table not many looked happy, she guessed it was because of Harry.**

" **Ginny I am so sorry, " Jaiden apologized turning to face the downcast red-headed girl.**

" **It's not your fault, I just wish I knew who done it, "**

**At this point Jaiden looked away unable to look Ginny in the eye. How cold she tell her that her own… her own brother had done that to Harry.**

" **Jade, are you alright? " Ginny asked concerned.**

" **Yes, yes I'm fine… I'm just not that hungry anymore, see you at dinner, "**

" **Oh alright, "**

**She got up and headed out of the hall and into the library to the back table, she grabbed a book from the shelf and began to read.**

" **Where have you been? " A low voice asked.**

**She looked up and felt her blood run cold. Ron Walked forward… He looked bigger than she remembered.**

" **I-I was sleeping, "**

" **All morning? "Ron accused.**

" **Yes, McGonagall excused us, "**

" **Us? "**

" **Yes, m-me and Draco— "**

" **Oh so it's Draco now? " Ron said still advancing, " Since when have you started to call him Draco? "**

" **Um-m I-I— " Jaiden stuttered.**

" **Well I'm waiting, "**

" **I-I— "**

" **What to good to be with me now? " **

" **N-no, " She told him in a small voice.**

" **Liar, " he shouted, grabbing her by the shirt and slammed her against the bookshelf.**

" **N-no, I-I S-swea— "**

" **Be quiet! " He said still raising his voice, making her close her mouth, " That's better, "**

**Ron leaned in making his lips, brush against her ear, moving his head, he ran his lips and nose down her neck to her shoulder then back up, his breath hot back by her ear.**

" **You slept with him didn't you? "**

" **I-I— " she stuttered.**

" **Don't… Speak… Don't… Move… " He whispered in her ear his voice in a low dangerous tone.**

" **B-but I-I, " She tried to say, but his hands went from her shirt to her throat.**

" **Don't… Speak… Don't… Move… " He repeated in the same tone, receiving a nod in answer, " Good girl, "**

" **Now you've done a very bad thing, cheating on me like that, tsk, tsk, tsk, " He shook his head disappointedly, " You shouldn't have done that, "**

**Jaiden glared at him.**

" **Don't look at me like that, " Ron told her, " Now, now don't worry, I'll take care of dear Draco don't you worry now, "**

**Jaiden shook her head violently trying to get out of his grasp, but he squoze her throat tighter making her fall still.**

" **Then you shouldn't have done that! " He yelled taking his hand away from her neck and hitting her so hard across the face that he made her crash sideways and slid to the floor with a thud.**

" **Please… Don't hurt Draco, " She pleaded with him.**

" **Then you shouldn't of slept with him, " He told her, and with that he turned and walked out of the library leaving her shaking on the floor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Getting up she made her way of the library a few minutes after Ron had left.**

" **How did he know? " She asked herself out loud.**

" **How did who know? " Someone asked behind her.**

" **Wha— " She turned, " Oh it's just you Hermione, "**

" **Did I scare you? " Hermione asked.**

" **Yes, you did, "**

" **Sorry 'bout that, " Hermione apologized, " Any ways what were you mumbling about? "**

" **Oh that was nothing, " **

" **I guess you know about Harry then, " Hermione said a moment later.**

" **Yeah I know I saw him the first night he was in the Hospital Wing, " She told her.**

" **Oh that's horrible, " Hermione said, " I wonder who could do such a terrible thing? "**

" **Yeah I wonder, " Jaiden said quietly.**

" **What was that? " Hermione asked.**

" **Nothing, "**

" **Oh ok, anyways… What's gong on with you and Ron? " **

" **What do you mean? "**

" **Well I just never see you two together anymore, "**

" **Well I've just been busy lately, " She answered her.**

" **Really… Does that mean… you two might break up? "**

" **I don't know, p-probably not, why? " Jaiden asked.**

" **Because I… well, I've always like him and wanted to date him for like ever and he's cute too, "**

**Jaiden looked at her like she as crazy, ' How could she like that monster?' **

" **What? "**

" **It's nothing, well I better be off got home work to do and make up, "**

" **Alright talk to you later, "**

" **See ya, "**

**Jaiden watched, Hermione walk the other way. Continuing down the corridor, she kept and eye out for Draco.**

" **Damn, where is he? " Jaiden wondered as she ran back to the dorm . Entering the room she looked around, and with a sigh of relief spotted him.**

" **Thank god, you're here, " She said.**

" **Why? "**

" **Because Ron— "**

" **What! What happened? What did he do? "**

" **Nothing that bad… But… " She looked at him, " He knows, "**

" **What do you mean 'he knows'? "**

" **About us, about last night, " She answered.**

" **How did he find out? " Draco asked.**

" **I don't know, I told you I can't keep anything from him, "**

**Draco sighed and patted the seat next to him. Jaiden walked over and took the seat.**

" **You better be careful, "**

" **Why, do you say that? "**

" **Because, he's going to hurt you or— " Jaiden said, " Kill you, "**

" **How? "**

" **He told me, "**

" **Don't worry, I'll be careful, "**

" **You better, "**

**He kisses her, " I swear, "**

" **Alright, "**

" **Ok, well I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you then, "**

**Jaiden nodded and watched his retreating back, leaning back on the couch: that was the last thing she remembered. Until a few hours later when she was awoken by Draco.**

" **Go away, I was sleeping, "**

" **Yes I know and you looked so cute… " She pulled a face at him, which made him laugh, " But you gotta wake up so you can sleep tonight, so you can get up early tomorrow for school, "**

" **News flash its Saturday, "**

" **Oh yeah, my bad, "**

" **Yeah, yeah whatever, "**

" **Don't you whatever me, " Draco teased.**

" **Yeah what ya gonna do? " She teased back.**

" **This… " He lunged forward and began to tickle her.**

" **Hey! No fair stop… stop, "**

" **Uh huh, " Draco said, " Make me, "**

**And she did pulling him down on top of here kissing him slowly. Grinning he kissed her back just as lovingly, pulling away he smiled at her.**

" **Did that work? " She asked with a smile.**

" **Mm hmm, "**

" **Good, " She kissed him again.**

**This continued for a good while, until they were both left breathless Jaiden pulled back.**

" **Wow, " Was all that she could say.**

" **yeah I know, " He paused, " I hate for this to end but I have a lot of make up work to do and if I'm going to finish by the time it's due, I'd better start now, "**

" **B-but, "**

" **No buts I got to, " Kissing her again he got up and went to his room.**

**Out of nowhere a yell from Draco sounded, followed by a thump that came from inside his room. Getting up she ran to his room, finding no one. A chair was upturned, as well as a waste basket.**

" **Draco! " She yelled out.**

**No one answered.**

" **Draco! " She called out again, still no one answered. Looking around she saw a piece of parchment on his bed. Picking it up she read it, her eyes widened in fear…**

**Hey Jade Baby,**

**Guess who? Yes that's right it's me Ron and I got someone you want… If you're still wondering about who I've got… I'll give you three guesses 1… 2… 3… Give up yet? I didn't think so, that's right I have your precious Draco: who doesn't look to good right now, but you're the one who put him in this situation now didn't you, you shouldn't of disobeyed me Jaiden. But I've got a proposition for you, no listen very, very carefully… you are to come down here where this all began. If you don't, another once of your friend will be hurt or maybe even killed, it's your choice. I give you until 10:00 p.m. yes one hour from now. You are to come alone, not before, not after. If you don't follow these instructions, you know the consequences. Remember 10:00 p.m. No later.**

**Ron**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Secrets**

**By Jaiden**

Chapter Twelve 

**Jaiden starred at the not in horror, not knowing what to think.**

" **This can't be real, " She told herself, but she knew it was, and the anger was welling up inside of her, " The slimy son-of-a-bit— " she hauled back her right leg and kicked the trunk at the end of Draco's bed.**

" **Ow, ow, ow, " She cried jumping up and down hold her foot, " Mother freaker ricken fracken, ow I thin I broke my foot, "**

**Setting her foot down on the floor, she tested her weight on it, the throbbing was still excruciating.**

" **I'm going to murder him," She ran out of the dorm and common room, through the castle and made her way down to the lake.**

**Hurrying across the sweeping lawn, looking ahead she spotted in the distance… she saw a single light. Squaring her shoulders she walked even faster.**

**Memories flooded her mind as she can to the clearing where this all began, entering though the trees once again, she gasp as she took in the scene.**

**Ron stood with his back to her: a bon fire was lit in the center growing bigger by the second. Draco lay feet from her, on his side. Taking a step she, turned to go to his side.**

" **Don't move, "**

" **B-but, "**

" **Uh huh, don't speak, listen, "**

" **Ron why are you don't this? " Jaiden cried.**

" **What did I tell you? "**

" **Ron! " He bellowed.**

" **Listen to me! "**

**Ron didn't seem to here her, but he raised his hand to the side of him, and began to make a fist, as he done so Draco started to convulse and groan in pain.**

" **Ron! STOP! You're killing him! " She screeched at him.**

" **Missed the part where that's my problem, " Ron said, turning to face her.**

" **He has nothing to do with him, it's between me and you,"**

**Ron dropped his hand, Draco stopped convulse and groaning at once. Walking around the fire, and stopped front of her.**

" **He was involved from the first him you kissed him, " Ron told her.**

" **So what! " She yelled at him.**

" **So what… " He said as he pushed her back, " So what…! " He forced her backwards into the three, keeping her in place with his hand on her arm. Taking his wand out he placed the tip under her chin, tilting her head up, " You forget… with a snap of my fingers he's dead, but… "**

" **B-but What? "**

" **But it's you who I want to punish, " He told her softly.**

" **W-why, I-I didn't do anything, "**

" **Didn't do anything? " He said his voice became low and dangerous, " I think I would call sleeping with Malfoy wrong, "**

" **And I would call raping me, beating me, and now this wrong, " She shot back.**

" **Shut up… " He told her.**

" **No, "**

" **I said shut up, "**

" **No, not until you let him go, "**

" **Oh don't worry I'll let him go, " He said.**

" **When, "**

" **After I take care of you, "**

" **Oh I'm really scared, " she said to him.**

" **You should be, " He said taking his wand away.**

**As soon as he removed his wand, Jaiden began to struggle against him, slapping at him she made his wand fly out of his hand.**

" **Don't fight me, " He snarled.**

" **Go to hell, " She told him, but kept struggling against him.**

**Ron swung and connected with her cheek, sending her to the ground. Jaiden started to crawl away, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her toward him.**

**Picking her up he threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to the lake. Stopping at the shore he threw her into the water. Ron reached to his back pocket and drew a pocketknife out, snapping it open, he followed her into the water…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Secrets**

**By- Jaiden**

Chapter Thirteen 

**Jaiden came up sputtering and spitting out water, just in time to see him enter the lake with something in his hand. Backing up she splashed water at him. Ron however didn't seem to notice the water hitting him as he lunged for her. Jaiden felt his body slam against her pushing her backwards submerging them both.**

**Ron swung the hand with the knife under the water. Jaiden screamed as she felt the knife inter her lower back. Standing up he grabbed her hair and held her under the water. Jaiden tried to get him off of her, but the pain in her back was excruciating, she felt him pull her up, gasping for air, she looked up into his face.**

" **Had enough yet? "**

" **Over my dead body, " he told him savagely.**

" **That shall be arranged, " He said, he then dunked her under again.**

**Jaiden thrashed her body around trying to break his hold on her, but it was no use. She couldn't hold up much longer.**

" **You know you could have prevented this, " He said as he pulled her up again.**

" **F-ck off, "**

" **Already did, " Ron said just as he was about to hold her under again, he flew sideways.**

" **Never mess with a Malfoy, " Draco said panting, " Jade are you alright? " He asked helping her up.**

**He was cut short as Ron growled and threw himself at Draco; Jaiden watched as the two boys fought, the sight was horrible. The wind blew just then, making her shiver, her back throbbed even more. Her shirt and pants were soaked in blood.**

**Draco threw a punch catching Ron in the jaw. Getting angrier by the second Ron swung the knife barely missing him.**

" **Slowing down? " Draco mocked.**

" **Not on your life, " Ron growled, lunging again, this time his aim was true, catching him in the side.**

" **That won't happen again, " Draco said, grabbing his side.**

" **Next time you'll be dead, " Ron said, punching him in the nose.**

" **You son-of-a-bit— " Draco started. As his nose began to bleed.**

" **Language Malfoy, "**

" **Whatever, " Draco said, grabbing the hand with the knife in it,**

**The two fought for a moment until Draco got the knife away from Ron. Backing up Draco panted for air, just as Ron was about to come. Draco threw it at him…**

**A shocked look fell on Ron's face, bringing his hand up he felt for the knife and found it in his neck. The next second he fell backwards… Dead.**

**Shaking and gasping for breath, Draco made his was over to Jaiden.**

" **Are you alright? " Jaiden asked.**

" **I'm fine, come on we've got to go to Dumbledore, " Draco assured her.**

**And together they went back up to the castle. Inside they walked to the stone gargoyle, and gave the password. Watching the gargoyle jump aside, they mounted the stairs and climbed up, and stopped at the large wooden door. Jaiden raised a hand and knocked loudly…**

" **Come in, " Came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door, permitting them to enter.**

**Bothe taking a deep breath Draco opened the door taking Jaiden's hand they entered the office.**

**Months had gone by and things were still going great, they had returned to normal, well as normal as you could get at Hogwarts anyway. In a few weeks they would be graduating from seven long years of magic.**

" **I can't believe you went through all of that, " Harry was saying.**

" **Yeah I know, " Jaiden agreed.**

" **And Ron, how could he betray us like that? " He asked.**

" **I don't know, " Jaiden sighed.**

" **So I guess you are on out side now huh? " Harry asked turning to Draoc.**

" **I guess so, " Draco responded.**

" **Well welcome to the group, " Harry said holding out his hand.**

" **Thanks, " He said taking his hand and shook it.**

" **Quite alright, now as soon as I get out of here we'll figure out something, "**

**Jaiden smiled things were finally going right.**

**And with Ron dead, Harry out of the Hospital Wing… Well almost out. Her and Draco were finally an official couple graduation coming up…**

**She thought things could get any better…**

**How very wrong she was…**

**Finis**

**By Jaiden**


End file.
